


Midnight Tea

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drabbles & Ficlet [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Cousins, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Oblivious Harry Potter, Slice of Life, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: It was the first time he made tea.It was his first act of kindness.





	Midnight Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight tea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498361) by Isidar Mithrim. 



The pleasant flavor of tea filled his nostrils, when he twirled the tea bag in the hot water.

He poured a spoon of sugar and one of milk, as he’d always seen him doing, and stirred until the color looked nice.

He’d never made tea before, but he really hoped he got it right.

He got to the first floor in religious silence and carefully laid the mug in front of his closed door.

Dudley went to sleep with a smile on his lips, confident that the next morning his cousin would have enjoyed to find the tea already made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
